Junto a ti
by hudgens77
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias no conectadas entre sí, centradas en la relación entre Eren y Levi. Algunas tiernas, otras tristes, ¡pasen y vean!
1. Afterlife

**A/N: **_Hola, ¿como están? Bueno, espero que les guste este serie de pequeñas historias de Eren y Levi. Algunas serán POV de Levi, otras de Eren, otras en tercera persona. Serán cortas, no son más que drabbles, pero igual espero que disfruten de esta hermosa pareja :) sin más preámbulo, aquí dejo la primera historia. Díganme en un review qué les parece! :D_

* * *

**Afterlife**

* * *

"Me alegra haberlo encontrado, Sargento."

Suspiré. "Eren. Ya no soy Sargento. Puedes dejar de hablarme así."

"P-pero… Levi… Usted siempre será mi Sargento."

Te miré directamente a los ojos, desafiante. "Entonces recuérdame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberte preguntado eso, porque tu semblante se ensombreció. "Fue durante una batalla," respondiste. "No pude transformarme, y entonces… Primero fui yo, y trataste de vengarme, pero ya no tenías gas, y… y ese titán…"

"Está bien," te detuve. "Lo siento. No llores. Ya estamos aquí, no hay nada qué hacer."

"Sí," respondiste en voz baja. Mas pronto tus ojos brillaron, y tu rostro se llenó de ilusión. "Pero Levi, quizá hay una forma de volver…"

Enarqué una ceja, interesado. "¿Cómo?" pregunté.

Tú sonreíste.

"¿Crees en la reencarnación?"


	2. Juntos

**Juntos**

* * *

Era lo mismo después de cada batalla, después de cada separación.

¿Desde cuándo había surgido ese deseo tan insano por tomar al Sargento?

Levi le provocaba, le susurraba obscenidades al oído probando su paciencia, y entonces Eren se rendía y lo hacía suyo como él pedía, sin compasión. Las cosas se rompían, las cortinas se desgarraban, se escuchaban los sonidos más bestiales y corrompidos de placer. Pero al final Levi se derretía en sus brazos y Eren se dejaba caer a su lado, exhausto y respirando con dificultad.

"Hmm… Sargento…"

Levi golpearía su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

"No vuelvas a preocuparme así, idiota."

Entonces Eren sonreiría y besaría su rostro ruborizado, asegurándole que estaría a su lado por siempre.


	3. Muerte

**Advertencias:**_ Este drabble contiene temas fuertes, como necrofilia XD leer bajo su propio riesgo, Eren's POV_

* * *

**Muerte**

* * *

Tratar de resucitar tu corazón había sido en vano. Besar tus labios para que volvieras también. El calor aún no te abandonaba del todo, aunque cada vez estabas más frío.

Lamentos y gritos escapaban mis labios sin piedad y las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, pero ya nada podría hacerte volver. No habría más noches a tu lado, y aun así, esta necesidad patológica de estar contigo no se iba. Mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, ya no podía detenerme. No importaba lo que hiciera o lo fuerte que te penetrara, ya no gemías, ya no te quejabas. Tus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero ya no me miraban, el rubor ya no subía a tus mejillas. Y cuando me vine dentro de ti, fue algo sin sabor, porque ya no estabas conmigo.

Me desplomé sobre tu cuerpo inerte y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. No me importó mancharme más de sangre. Ya era un desastre. Tu partida dolía. Por Dios, eras el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¡no podías morir tan fácil!

Sentía asco por mí mismo. Estaba enfermo, destrozado, loco.

Pero, ¿qué era el amor, sin algo de locura?

¿Y quién era yo, sin ti?


	4. Primer amor

**Primer amor**

* * *

"Sargento."

Levi refunfuñó en los brazos de Eren. "¿Qué pasa?"

Eren miró hacia el techo, avergonzado.

"Usted… alguna vez… se ha… ¿enamorado?"

Levi volteó a verlo extrañado. "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

Eren evitó su mirada, nervioso. "Hmm… yo…"

Levi suspiró, ligeramente molesto. A veces el mocoso podía ser bastante infantil.

"Sí," admitió. Eren sintió un nudo en el estómago, y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Levi era su primer amor, y el hecho de imaginarlo con otra persona…

"¿En serio? ¿Y de quién?"

Levi pareció encogerse entre sus brazos. ¿Estaría avergonzado?

"Su nombre es… Eren Jaeger…" confesó, en un murmuro apenas audible. El rostro de Eren se iluminó y lo llenó de besos mientras Levi se quejaba y trataba de apartarlo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.


	5. Sacrificio

**A/N:** _Este drabble está basado en los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzanne Collins. Espero sea de su agrado :)_

* * *

**Sacrificio**

* * *

"…Y nuestro tributo masculino es… ¡Eren Jaeger!"

Los murmullos crecen entre la multitud. Mikasa y Armin voltearon a ver a su amigo con pánico en sus rostros.

"…¿Yo?" susurró Eren, incrédulo. Levi observaba la escena desde lejos. La muchacha pelinegra y el rubio corrieron a abrazar al castaño mientras se armaba revuelo por los que trataban de evitarlo.

Levi suspiró. Había olvidado cómo era tener alguien a quien le importaras así.

Y sin embargo… Aún podía hacer algo, ¿no? Aún podía salvar a alguien y ser recordado por esa persona, aunque fuera un desconocido. Aún podía ser importante.

Dios, era una locura, pero no tenía nada que perder.

"Me ofrezco como tributo," dijo Levi en voz calmada y firme, dando unos pasos al frente. Las miradas recayeron en él.

Fue tomado en cuenta y siguió a los oficiales sin protestar. Mientras pasaba delante del muchacho al que había salvado, éste lo miró. Sus ojos eran verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

"Gracias," murmuró.

Fue cuando Levi se prometió que saldría con vida para irlo a buscar.


	6. Primera vez

**A/N: **_Hola otra vez! espero que les guste este drabble :3 advertencia, contiene temas como prostitución XD Levi's POV_

* * *

**Primera vez**

* * *

Complacer a los demás era algo que se me daba muy bien. Observabas al cliente y con eso era suficiente para saber lo que podría gustarle. Sin embargo, cuando vi a ese muchacho extremadamente joven y nervioso, no tenía idea de qué hacer con él.

Se acercó tímidamente a mí. Era castaño y de ojos verdes, y su aliento olía a alcohol. Tuve que ayudarlo con la ropa porque vacilaba demasiado. Le dije que se relajara. Él me sonrió a modo de disculpa. Me confesó que era virgen y que sus amigos lo habían presionado para que lo hiciera por primera vez. Me molesté y le dije que no debía hacer esto si no quería, pero me dijo que en verdad le gustaba, me besó de sorpresa y todo se fue al carajo.

Lo dejé que me dominara. No sabía moverse, ni besar, así que le instruí y se acopló rápido. Se vino en un santiamén, pero no me molestó. Me rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente, y yo no me moví.

Se durmió, había una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acurruqué a su lado y lo besé. Era la primera vez que yo también disfrutaba de mi trabajo.


	7. Navidad

**A/N: **_Este drabble es especial de Navidad. Sé que todavía faltan algunos días para la fecha, pero probablemente no esté así que decidí subirlo desde ahora XD espero les guste, ¡y felices fiestas! :D_

* * *

**Navidad**

* * *

"Wow, Levi, ¡en verdad no has comenzado a arreglar para Navidad!"

"Eren, déjalo…"

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh, mira! ¡Qué lindos adornos!" exclamó el moreno, observando las cajas de esferas y otras cosas en la sala del pelinegro.

"Hanji vino y los dejó. Mierda, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan insistentes con esto?" se quejó Levi. Eren se acercó y besó sus labios.

"Está bien. No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres…"

Levi suspiró. "No, no, lo siento. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a celebrar, es todo."

Eren lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que Levi no había tenido precisamente una vida fácil, estando solo todo el tiempo. "Bueno, pero ahora es diferente. Podemos celebrar juntos," sonrió.

"Suena bien," accedió Levi, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Eren soltó una carcajada y tiró de la mano del mayor. "¡Venga, entonces! ¡Tenemos que ir por un pino!"

"¡Oi, Eren, tranquilo!" exclamó Levi detrás de él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Este año todo sería diferente, al fin.


	8. Cine

**A/N:** _Pues bien, en estas vacaciones he estado yendo mucho al cine y esto salió. No me puedo resistir al Ereri ;;.;;_

* * *

**Cine**

* * *

"Dos boletos para Frozen, por favor."

"De acuerdo," respondió Levi mientras marcaba la opción en su computadora. Una vez que el castaño le entregó el dinero, Levi lo miró. "Hey, chico, sé que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero," y le entregó los boletos; "¿no crees que has estado viniendo algo seguido? Y, ¿por qué siempre pides dos malditos boletos si siempre vienes solo como un perdedor?"

"¡Oye! ¡No soy ningún perdedor!" exclamó el chico. Era moreno, joven. "Además…" se sonrojó, "pido dos boletos porque siempre me digo que hoy es el día para invitar a esa persona, pero nunca me atrevo…"

Levi suspiró. Aquello había sido algo patético, si bien adorable. "Pues… ¿te doy un consejo? No dudes más e invítala."

El moreno jugueteó con los boletos nerviosamente y evitó la mirada del cajero.

Levi enarcó una ceja. "¿Y bien?"

De pronto, el chico arrojó uno de los boletos sobre el mostrador. "¡¿QUISIERASSALIRCONMIGO?!" dijo tan rápido que apenas y se entendió, y entonces salió corriendo.

"Vaya, enano. ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Hanji, compañera de Levi.

"No tengo idea, cuatro ojos de mierda… Pero," miró el boleto; "¿crees que podrías cubrirme hoy? Parece que tengo una cita."


	9. Primera cita

**A/N:** _Esta historia es continuación de la anterior. Va especialmente dedicada a _Dina Lluc_, ya que ella pidió conti :D espero que sea de tu agrado! :3 por cierto, si quieren pueden pedirme que escriba un drabble de Ereri acerca de lo que quieran. No muerdo :)_

* * *

**Primera cita**

* * *

"¡V-viniste!"

"Pues claro, tonto."

"No puedo creerlo…"

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Se veía realmente guapo. "Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a ver la película o vas a salir huyendo otra vez?"

Eren se sonrojó. "Lo siento por eso, Levi. Me puse muy nervioso."

"Está bien. Supongo que te sabes mi nombre por la tarjeta de presentación, pero... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger."

Levi asintió. "Perfecto, Eren," extendió su mano. Eren la tomó nerviosamente. "Vamos a ver la película."

Eren compró golosinas y entraron al cine. Era una película animada, pero bastante disfrutable. Levi no podía evitar mirar al moreno de vez en cuando, cómo reía o se angustiaba con la historia, era adorable. Cuando terminó y las personas comenzaron a retirarse, Eren volteó a verlo.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó. Levi sonrió un poco y asintió.

"Bastante."

"¡Me alegra!" exclamó Eren y se inclinó hacia Levi, tratando de tocar sus labios. El pelinegro lo rechazó.

"No, no beso en la primera cita."

Eren lo miró, descorazonado.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó tímidamente. Levi lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. Eren le gustaba mucho.

"Significa que me tendrás que invitar a salir otra vez."


	10. Libros

**A/N:** _Hola! esta es una de esas historias donde Eren y Levi han reencarnado :3 disfrútenla!_

_Eren POV~_

* * *

**Libros**

* * *

Encontré un libro raro en la biblioteca. Polvoroso y escondido, se titulaba _"Levi"_.

Curioso, empecé a leerlo. Era una especie de diario, aunque no sabía si era ficticio. Levi era serio, sarcástico, intimidante. Un soldado fuerte, de una peculiar estatura, pero atractivo. Podía imaginármelo.

Me cautivó. Descubrí que no era tan frío, sólo conocía el sufrimiento. Quería abrazarlo.

No quería acabarme el libro. Mis pensamientos estaban consumidos por Levi: me enamoré profundamente de él. Y sin embargo, seguía devorando páginas velozmente. Todo por saber, por convivir un poco más con Levi.

Y cuando llegué a la última página, mi corazón se rompió.

_"Ésta es mi historia... Gracias. Nunca le había importado a nadie. ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me cierres! Yo..."_

Cerré el libro de golpe y sollocé largo rato, destrozado; hasta que...

"Oye…"

Levanté la vista. Debía estar alucinando, porque frente a mí había alguien idéntico a la descripción de Levi, pero con el uniforme escolar. Me mostró un libro llamado _"Eren"_.

"No me dejaste terminar," dijo. "Yo estoy enamorado de ti."

Inmediatamente, me levanté de la mesa y lo abracé, hundiéndome en su cuello. Me abrazó de vuelta y ambos rompimos en llanto.

"Y yo de ti… Levi..."


	11. También yo

**A/N: **_Este va dedicado a _Dina Lluc_, ella sugirió la idea de "guerra" :D (con amorts! jajaja :3) bueno, está ambientado en la Primera Guerra Mundial, espero que cumpla tus expectativas C: en fin, saben que si gustan pueden sugerir algún tema para que escriba mas drabbles :P les dejo la historia! :) Levi's POV_

* * *

**También yo**

* * *

Nos encontramos unos años antes del conflicto. Él era alemán, estudiando temporalmente en mi país, Francia. Nos conocimos en un bar, algo borrachos y jóvenes, lo llevé a mi apartamento e hicimos el amor. Y así continuó, esporádico, dulce, prohibido, secreto; hasta que un día desperté y ya no estaba.

Desapareció.

Nunca volvió.

Yo sobreviví.

Pasaron los años, y de pronto todos debíamos participar en la Gran Guerra, por nuestro país. Alemania invadió Bélgica, Luxemburgo y después... Francia. Teníamos que defender nuestro territorio.

La guerra era cruda y fría. Las trincheras eran horribles. Humedad, tierra, pólvora, sangre... Ocultarte, no comer, ver morir...

Matar...

Lo encontré de nuevo en un bosque. Mi batallón había sido aniquilado y yo estaba herido gravemente; huyendo, desarmado y débil. Choqué contra algo y caí. Ojos verdes me miraban perplejo.

"Levi..." palideció. Escuché otras voces alrededor; alemanes, aunque no entendía. Eren cerró los ojos, lamentándose, y murmuró algo. Después me miró.

"Lo siento," dijo en un mal francés. Asentí, mareado y agonizando.

"También yo," respondí. "Te amo."

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eren me apuntó con su ametralladora.

"También yo."

Escuché los disparos y sentí intenso dolor antes de perder la conciencia para siempre.

Eren huyó.


End file.
